Ben et Thomas en Europe
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, c'est le remixage de l'épisode 85 de Captain Tsubasa ... voila enfin la fin comme promis j'espere quelle vous plaira .../!\ YAOI
1. Prologue

Auteur : Atomicfrog   
Titre : Ben et Thomas en Europe.  
Base : Captain Tsubasa et plus précisement l'épisode 85 du même titre.  
Genre : D'après vous, une fic sur Olive et Tom, c'est moi qui l'écrit donc … YAOI et grand n'importe quoi !!!! Et je mettrait un peu de sérieux de temps en temps enfin je vais essayer.  
Disclamer : J'aime pas les disclamers … Ben et Thomas : « On est pas à elle » / Atf : SI j'ai tous les épisodes !!!! BOUHOUHOU !!! M'en fou j'ai Ed./ Lui : O.o hein ? / Landers: Grrr ! Ca non ! Il est a moi, c'est Mon goal keeper, Grrr bis / Ed : ^__^ / Atf : Mais … Mais … Ho limite ca m'arrange. Héhé.  
Spéciale cace-dédi à Quatrinka qui se la coule douce côté fic mais qui bosse comme une malade :p 

  
Ben et Thomas en Europe.

Prologue

Le bus bariolé s'arrêta devant un poteau [1] au plein milieu d'un bois désert fréquenté à la nuit tombée par les drogués, les prostitués et les travestis. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, un jeune garçon en jean's délavé et veste rouge en descendit non sans trébucher. Une fois le pied posé sur le sol, pile dans une énorme flaque de boue, il se retourna vers le chauffeur et lui fit un signe de main en souriant. [2] Ce dernier lui lanca un regard outré et furieux, il referma la porte et démarra en trombe. [3] Tous les autres passagers le regardaient avec des yeux étonnés et choqués.

Le charmant brun haussa les épaules. Il réajusta son sac en toile usé sur son dos et commença à marcher sur la route qui traversait le bois. [4]

Des bruits étranges provenaient des buissons, des gémissements et des râles mystérieux. A chaque pas, il écrasait seringues rouillées, bas résilles déchirées ou perruques aux couleurs extravagantes. Le sourire du jeune voyageur ne s'effaça pas pour autant, il accéléra seulement sa marche. Des bruits de pas de joggeurs résonnèrent sur la route boueuse. Le bois mal famé était aussi fréquenté par les joggeurs et les sportifs de tous niveaux, ce qui ne faisait pas du tout remonter ce coin de nature dans l'estime des habitants de la ville. Son sourire s'élargit éclairant son visage d'ange parsemé de mèches brunes, lui mangeant le front. [5] Un groupe de parfaits inconnus complètement ridicules en pyjamas bleus ciel couraient derrière un jeune homme au pull-over vert, dégageant une aura de puissance et d'assurance phénoménale, même sans casquette. Il remarqua rapidement le jeune imprudent, un minuscule sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. [6] Le petit voyageur s'arrêta, alors que le sportif se démarquait de son groupe et venait se planter devant lui, le toisant avec douceur. 

- Ben ca alors ! dit il non sans joie. [7]  
- Haha salut Thomas. Répondit la voix fluette et trop mignonne de Ben.

Ils se serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme. Ben étouffa sa douleur et cacha ensuite sa main endolorie derrière son dos. Le groupe de sportifs en pyjamas continua à courir en criant des mots atroces.

- Ein, Zwei, Ein, Zwei … Hurlaient- ils à chaque pas. [8]

Thomas les foudroya du regard et attendit qu'ils s'éloignent pour reprendre la parole. 

- Comment vas tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je vais bien, mon père fait une exposition pas loin donc je suis venu visiter.   
- Na ha … Visiter le bois de Louppanard ? T'as pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour une visite culturelle.   
- Haha, non en effet ! Répondit il avec un large sourire.

Thomas soupira, une expression anormale de béatitude et de mélancolie sur ses traits durs et charismatiques. Il resta un moment à regarder son ami qui souriait toujours de manière plus qu'adorable, puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. 

- Mais ne restons pas là, allons nous asseoir. 

Ben hocha la tête puis Thomas commença à marcher vers l'intérieur du bois. Ils trouvèrent vite un banc malheureusement squatté par un vieux clochard. Thomas fronça les sourcils alors que Ben versait une petite larme en pensant à ce que devait vivre ce pauvre hère. Le goal grogna en secouant de ses crampons le dormeur aux relents d'égoûts. Ben attrapa le bras de son ami alors qu'une pléthore de jurons colorés s'échappa du tas de tissus sales. Le sdf jeta un regard vers Thomas et lorsqu'il le reconnut il sursauta et s'en alla en courant. Ben tenta de foudroyer le goal du regard, il sortit un billet de son sac et s'en alla le donner au clochard.   
Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur le banc et se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. 

- Où expose ton père ? Demanda Thomas qui n'en avait rien à faire mais il fallait bien lancer la discussion  
- Au musée central de Berlin… [9]  
- BERLIN ? Mais … c'est super loin !! 

Ben se tassa, enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules. Thomas se calma et continua.

- On est à Munich ici, Berlin c'est pas la porte à côté. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Où est ce que tu vas crêcher ?

Il hésita avant de répondre. 

- Je m'ennuyais à Berlin, et puis je savais que tu étais ici … alors je suis venu. Mais je repars ce soir.   
- Comment ?   
- En bus … Euh… mince. 

Ben farfouilla dans son sac sous le regard plus qu'étonné et un soupçon admiratif du goal Keeper.

- Qu 'est ce tu cherches?

Le footballeur releva son visage d'ange vers le gardien qui sentit son esprit rebelle et teigneux fondre devant ce regard larmoyant. 

- J'ai plus d'argent pour rentrer !!!! J'ai donné mon dernier billet au pauvre monsieur mal habillé !!! [10]  
- C'est pas vrai … C'est pas grave je te payerais le bus ok.   
- Non je me débrouillerais. Et sinon toi qu'est ce que tu deviens ?   
- Si tu le dis … Moi ?Oh pas grand chose, je suis le goal titulaire du bayern et …

Un boucan alliant pas de course et tyroliennes [11] interrompit le brun. C'était l'équipe des pyjamas bleus qui refaisait un tour. Tous les membres de l'équipe ricanaient en voyant leur capitaine assis avec le plus mignon être que la terre ai jamais porté. Le titulaire les foudroya du regard alors qu'ils s'en allaient en grimaçant et raillant.

- Et toi où est ce que tu joues ? Tu continues à jouer au moins ?  
- Non j'ai arrêté … je n'y arrive plus… Annonca Ben avec regrets et tristesse.  
- Comment ça ? Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Thomas abasourdi.

Mais le footballeur resta sourd aux questions, il détourna la tête et regarda ses pieds qui se balançaient. Le gardien ne savait pas quoi dire, il s'adossa au banc et observa le jeune brun qui semblait se murer dans un silence étrange. Que dire sans le blesser ?

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Olivier ? Demanda finalement Ben.  
- Oui … Il m'a écrit il y a pas longtemps. Il est encore capitaine de New team et cela fait deux fois qu'il gagne, il espère gagner une troisième fois, pour pouvoir ensuite partir au Brésil … Il peut pas m'écrire sans parler de son fichu Brésil.

Ben éclata de rire, imité ensuite par Thomas. Celui ci consulta sa montre puis se leva. 

- Il faut que j'y aille. 

Ben hocha la tête et se leva à son tour dans un mouvement gracieux. 

- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux.   
- Pourquoi pas.

Le petit footballeur était content de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son ami. Mais soudain sa tête commenca à tourner, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter. Il perdit connaissance, tombant vers l'avant dans les bras de Thomas qui le rattrapa de justesse. 

- Ben? Ben !! Qu'est ce que tu as ?? Cria t'il en assurant sa prise sur le jeune homme qui semblait dormir.

Ce fut le moment précis que choisit la bande des pyjamas bleus pour repasser. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant la posture de leurs goal. Mais celui ci ne leur prêta pas attention trop inquiet pour la santé de Ben.

*******

  
Quelque part au japon … 

  
- Grrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!   
- Capitainnnneuh !!! Tu es le meilleur, quelle spiritualité !

  
- Mais Julian je t'aime moi !  
- Aporrrté moi un café, o lieux dé raconté des trrrouk dé bonnes femmes !

  
- Mes amis, mes compagnons, nous allons gagner parce que le ballon est notre meilleur ami!  
- OUAIIII ! 

*******

  
Quelque part à Munich …

  
Ben ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Il était allongé dans un large lit douillé, une couette de plumes tirée jusqu'à son menton. La salle était tapissée de bleue et de posters divers, en majorité des photos de footballeurs célèbres mais aussi des images de chatons jouant avec une pelote de laine ou encore, un énorme Titi sur fond de cœur rose. Ben sourit en voyant les posters. Dans un coin trônait une bibliothèque et un bureau propre et bien rangé, surmonté par des casquettes de différentes formes et couleurs. Il tourna le tête et aperçut Thomas debout sur un tabouret en train de décrocher une image d'un chiot dans un panier plein de pompoms et rubans roses. Il roula l'affiche, puis descendit du tabouret en un saut gracieux. Il tourna la tête vers Ben et ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était réveillé. Thomas le regarda avec douceur. Sa peau au reflet de pêche, ses doux cheveux bruns , ses magnifique yeux sombres qui le fixaient … HEIN ? Le goal keeper sursauta. Ben lui sourit en se relevant. 

- Ha ! Tu es réveillé ! Bafouilla Thomas en cachant derrière son dos le poster honteux.

Ben se frotta les yeux du dos de sa main en hochant la tête. Il s'étira de tout son long puis observa un peu mieux la pièce. [12]

- Sympas les posters. Dit il en désignant un bébé déguisé en fleur. C'est ta chambre ? [13]  
- Ouai, c'est internat du club de munich, je vis ici … Il soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, Ca me change de mon ancienne demeure.  
- Euh, ca peut paraître bête, mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Dans ton lit ? 

Thomas se décomposa aussitôt. Dans son lit, dans son lit ? Mais ça pouvait porter à confusion tout ça … que répondre… La vérité tout simplement. Le rouge lui montait doucement aux joues alors que Ben le dévisageait avec son éternel petit sourire à faire fondre un radiateur.

  
A suivre … 

  
Remarques à la con.

1- Ben : Oh non un poteau tu es vraiment sadique avec moi !!! Tu sais que je suis traumatisé… / Atf : Ouaiiiiiii c'est drôle mouarf mouarf !!! ^^  
2- Premier indice méga facile … sourire … alors c'est qui ???   
3- Bon c'est un bus donc en trombe ca veut dire à deux à l'heure dans un bruits (bruit) de casseroles rouillées que l'on cogne l'une contre l'autre.  
4- Vous voyez blanche neige de disney ? Bha le même bois avec les hiboux et les yeux et les ronces tout pareil.  
5- Ben : MAIS Mais c'est moi !!! / Atf : Purée il m'a saboté mon super effet de suspense. / Ben : Excuse moiiiiii, je suis désolé. / Atf : C'est trooop mimi ^^.  
6- Oui c'est Ben il sourit tout le temps c'est normal.  
7- Ne pas prononcer Bin ca alors …mais Bén ca alors grrr !!!   
8- Désolé de vous avoir fait subir de l'allemand c'est vraiment … comment dire … Moche !!!!  
9- Comme je suis nulle en géographie et nulle en allemand surtout ne croyez pas que ce que je dis est vrai j'ai même un doute sur l'orthographe des nombres allemands.   
10- Lol … Mignon et naïf que demander de plus ^^.  
11- Pas le truc où on est suspendu dans le vide non juste les chants très … folkloriques que les allemands chantent en se tenant par les bretelles.   
12- Atf : Aller je prends les paris dix contre un pour « Où suis je ? » / Ed : Je suis, va pour « Où suis je ? » je met 20€ / Olivier : Moi aussi après tout c'est la réplique classique. 30€ / Atf : Aller encore un peu plus de monnaie qui dis mieux !! / Tom : Hum, je m'attends à tout avec Ben. Je paries qu'il va dire un truc débile. / Atf : Hein ? Comment ça ? / 100€ sur une phrase sur la déco de la chambre! / Atf : Après tout tu es riche. Je clôture les paris.  
13- Atf : Il est riche et il a de la chance … c'est dégueulasse / Tom comptant ses billets : Ha mon cher Ben il est vraiment incorrigible. / Les autres : Ta gueule T__T 


	2. La revanche des blonds

Auteur : Atomicfrog

  
Titre : Ben et Thomas en Europe.

  
Base : Captain Tsubasa et plus précisement l'épisode 85 du même titre.

  
Genre : Olive et Tom.

  
Disclamer : Atf s'agrippant au cou de Thomas : Bouhouhou j'empreinte que lui et le petit mignon plz c'est tout je veux juste eux !!! / Voix provenant du placard : Laisse nous sortir ! Ou Mark défonce la porte ! / Atf : NAN ! Elle est blindée / Mark : Le tire du tigre. / Atf : Bande de méchants vilains.T__T

  
Spéciale cace-dédi à Tahiri-chan qui prend le temps de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes… Merci ^__^ 

  
Ben et Thomas en Europe.

Chapitre 1 : La revange des blonds.

  
- Tu t'es évanoui, alors je t'ai ramené ici… j'ai aussi appelé le médecin. Anonça Thomas.

Ben pâli aussitôt , serrant entre ses poings tremblants les draps tièdes qui le couvrait. 

- Pourquoi! J'avais rien demandé moi ! S'écria Ben la voix vacillante.  
- Mais tu es tombé dans les pommes sans raison …  
- Si j'avais mes raisons ! [1]  
- …

Ben, se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de dire en voyant le visage perplexe de Thomas, poussa ses couvertures et se leva. Il fixa l'ancien numéro un en retenant ses larmes, tentant de paraître furieux. Mais le goal évitait son regard. Le petit brun remarqua le petit sourire en coin qu'il essayait de cacher en regardant le plafond. Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'arrivant pas à se mettre en colère il baissa la tête et soupira. Cependant … 

- Ah quelle horreur !!!!! Hurla t il en sautillant sur place.

Il tourna sur lui même en tirant sur le magnifique pyjama bleu ciel parsemé de ballons de foot jaune fluo.[2] Il lança un regard éplauré à Thomas qui rougit instantanément. 

- Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir en jean's… Bredouilla t il.   
- Hein ?

Ben regarda son pyjama, Thomas, encore une fois son pyjamas, puis ses joues s'enflamérent. 

- Oh … Bien. Dit il en souriant.En tout cas, il est très moche. 

Thomas aquiéça d'un sourire attendri. Il posa le poster sur son bureau puis s'y adossa croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ben la tête baissée fixeait le sol, il grimaça un rictus d'ennui puis releva les yeux vers son ami. Il avait l'air paniqué et perdu. 

- Qu'y a t'il ? Demanda le goal.   
- Quel heure est il ?   
- Huit heure et demi, pourquoi ? 

Ben voulu se taper le frond de sa main mais le souvenir d'un certain poteau l'arrêta, changeant son geste en un ébouriffage super mignon, de ces magnifiques cheveux brun, mignons.[3] 

- Mer … mince ![4] Il faut que je retourne à Berlin mon père m'attend…   
- Du matin. Le coupa Thomas.

Le visage de Ben se décomposa automatiquement.

- Ho non, Papa va s'inquiéter. Il faut absolument que je rentre. 

Il attrapa son haut de pyjama et l'enleva d'un coup sec et un peu trop sexy, dévoilant son torse blanc et finement musclé. Thomas trébucha et commenca à bafouiller, alors que Ben attrapait son pantalon. 

- Attend ! [5] S'écria l'heureux spectateur en se relevant. Euh euh … Passe moi le numéro de l'hôtel de ton père, je vais l'appeler pendant que euh … tu te changes. 

Ben se figea, puis tout en aquiéçant, il se précipita vers le bureau à côté duquel se tenait Thomas. Le numéro onze se colla à lui, l'insoucience sur le visage. Il s'impara d'un stylo puis écrivit les chiffres sur un bout de papier. Thomas s'écarta lentement en respirant profondement. Il detestait cette sensation de perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il décida de battre en retraite le plus loin possible de son adorable ami, sans se faire trop remarquer.

Il trouva refuge sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'adossa attrapa l'une de ses casquettes et se l'enfonça sur la tête, pour cacher ses yeux et ses joues. Ben s'aprocha de lui et lui tendit le morceau de papier avec un sourire, Thomas lui arracha des mains aussi vite que possible et le foura dans sa poche. Le petit brun posa les mains sur ses hanches et se pencha pour voir le visage fermé du goal.

- Où sont mes affaires ? Demanda Ben toujours torse nu et souriant. [6] 

Thomas détourna le regard et désigna le pied du lit ou ce trouvait une petite armoire en bois claire. 

- Merci ! S'écria t il en se précipitant vers le meuble. 

Le goal tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers vermoulus en essayant de ce calmer. Il croisa plusieur de ses camarades de jeu au sourire narquoit.

  
« J'ai mis ma casquette rose, ou alors … non je veux pas savoir. » Pensa t il en croisant le einiem sourire étrange qu'il aurait bien effacé à coups de poing s'il n'avait pas besoin de ces blonds débiles [7] pour continuer sa carierre footeuse.  
Il arriva dans un couloir au mur tapissés de fleurs bordeaux en relief sur fond kaki, l'une des plus tendance du moment en Allemagne. 

  
Il arriva dans la salle du fond à droite,[8] une grande salle avec en son centre un canapé faisant face à une vieille télévision et à un table base en bois de chez ikéa.

Ils avaient mis plus de deux semaines à la monter, le coatch disait que c'était un bon entrainenement pour la réflexion et la stratégie… tu parle, il avait juste pas envie de la monter lui même. Des bretselles étaient posées dessus attendant une victime … ca aussi c'était un coup du coatch, pour tester la volonté qu'il disait. [9]

Thomas décrocha le magnifique téléphone qui avait était blanc et qui tirait maintenat vers le beige voire le marron par endroit, et fit tourner le cadrant dans un bruit de fer rouillé, en suivant les numéros grifonnés par Ben. Il vit du coin de l'œil la majorité de l'équipe qui se cacher vainnement dérriere le mur. Il soupira puis attendit que le téléphonne comprenne que quelqu'un l'avait décroché. Il entendait plus les rires étouffés des ces coéquipiers que les bip de l'appareil.

Soudain quelqu'un décrocha, enfin, mais ce fut une petite musique qui l'acceuilli. L'une de ces musique qui done envie de déchirer quelque chose. 

« Etonnant de me mettre en attente pour joindre un hôtel. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? » Pensa Thomas en jettant des coups d'œil vers l'ouverture presque réctangulaire qui mené à cette salle.

A intervalle régulier, presqu'au rytme de la musique d'attente, des têtes blondes sortaient de l'embrassure pour l'espionner. Le goal attrapa le téléphone et d'approcha doucement, tel un prédateur vers sa proie. 

Au moment même ou l'un des fooballeurs pointa le bout de son nez, il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva jusqu'à ce ses pieds ne touche plus le sol. Le reste des espions s'en alla en hurlant de peur. Thomas le téléphone dans une main, son coéquipier dans l'autre retourna dans la piéce. 

- Pourquoi vous me souler comme ca les gars ? Demand Thomas avec agacement.[10]  
- Mais voyons Thomas, j'ai rien fait.  
- Hans … Arrete ou je vais devoir être méchant avec toi. Continua il, alors que la petit musique ne s'était toujour pas arrétée.  
- Nooon, non … ok je parle.

Thomas le lacha. Il s'écroula sur l'épaisse moquette dans un bruit matte. Il se releva et s'assit sur le canapé dans une volute de poussière et un bruit indescriptible. 

- Bha en faite … On ce demande qui est la nana que tu a ramener dans ta chambre.   
- Nana ???? Mais … 

C'est vrai que Ben était très mignon, mais pas au point de le confondre avec une fille. Le goal esquisa un léger sourire amusé.

- C'est un mec … Un veille ami à moi. 

Il fronca les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux.  
« L'infos est monté au cerveau… 1 2 3 réaction ! » Pensa Thomas qui n'avait pas quitter le téléphone.

- BHAAAAAAAAA !!!!! Quel horreur !!!!!![11]  
- Tu as jamais vu le mec ou quoi ?  
- Mais on croyait que… Enfin … Toute la nuit … Dans ta chambre. 

Thomas le fixa un instant sans haine, ni joie. Il s'approcha doucement, avec une si grande expression de neutralité sur le visage que le coéquipier ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou fuir à toute jambe. La petite music devenait de plus en plus perséptible au fur et a mesure qu'il s'approchait. 

Soudain sans qu'il s'en rend compte sa machoir claqua et un vive douleur s'insinua lentement le long de sa joue et de son coup alors qu'il sentait son corp défiait les lois de la gravité. 

- Vous êtes d'une débilité plus avancé que je le l'avait cru ! Cria Thomas en replacant le combiner à son oreille.[12]

Le corp du coéquipier traversa le mur juste à côté de l'embrassure de la porte créant une autre ouverture qu'ils transformeraient surment en porte.   
Le jeune blond se releva, non sans mal, en frotant son menton qui n'était plus tout a fait dans l'axe de son visage violacé, puis s'en alla le plus silencieusement possible alors que des yeux brillant de haine le suivait.  
Thomas reprit ensuite son attente. 

Trente minute plutard. 

- Hallo ? HA bha c'est pas trop tôt c'est quoi cette music pourri !!! Hurla le goal a bout de nerf.   
- Désolé monsieur mais le numéo que voue avez composé et injoignable …  
- PARDON !!! C'est une blague Hahahaha, très drôle.  
- Non monsieur, mais berlin est injoignable. Les lignes on toute était coupées. Nous n'avons aucun renseignement.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Thomas soudain inquiet.  
- Nous ne savons pas très bien, regader les informations … Exucser moi mais j'ai d'autre appelle au revoir.

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il voulu allumer la télé mais se souvenant des cheveux érisser du dernier qui avait voulu faire se geste il se reteint et monta dans sa chambre en courant bousculant son ancienne victime qui tomba dans les escaliers.  
Il courut vers le fond du couloir et ouvrir vivement la porte de sa chambre. Il la referma aussitôt s'adossa à la porte, souffla, puis secouha la tête. Il reprit la poignet , la tourna et rentra dans sa chambre. 

- CASSE TOI DE MA CHAMBRE !!!!! Hurla il au jeune homme blond assis sur les genoux de Ben, une main sur ses épaules et l'autres sous son T-shirt. 

A suivre … 

  
Remarque à la noisette pour fic qui part en steak frites ketchupy :

[1] J'adore cette réplique, ^__^. On dirait le genre de réplique que je fait moi :p

[2] Ouaip, jaune fluo, façon tire super puissant de gamins de 14 ans … *Atf snifflote en regardant le plafond*

[3] Je sais je me répéte mais il y a pas d'autre mots.

[4] Le maitre de la je-souri-tout-le-temps attitude ne peu pas dire de gros mots !!! 

[5] Quoi ? Comment ca attend ??? Mais non, mais non … -___- 

[6] Baveeeee … Faudrait que je gribouille cette scène ^^

[7] Attentions, les blonds ne sosn pas tous débiles ! Ce sont c'est blonds la qui sont vraiment débiles.

[8] Magnifique déscription qui aide vachement bien n'est ce pas ?

[9] Les brestelles c'est une horreurs ca devrait rentrait dans l'ordre des drogues dangereuse.

[10] Y en a qui vivent dangereusements !! lol 

[11] O.O … Ben une horreur il est fou lui, il va pas vivre vieux !!!! 

[12] Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris (j'ai très pas décrit la je le reconnaît) Thomas vien d'inventer les base ball avec téléphone et machoir de blonds … Il a pas vécu vieux héhéhé. ^___^  



	3. Ben et le doctor Frankeinstein !

Auteur : Atomicfrog 

Titre : Ben et Thomas en Europe.

Base : Captain Tsubasa et plus précisement l'épisode 85 du même titre.

Genre : Débile et complétement euh Cartoon.

Disclamer : Atf : Bon je passe au plan B./Ed surgissant derriere elle : Qu'est ce que tu fous déguisée en buisson au milieux du terrain ?/Atf : Chuteuh … Tu va me faire reperer !/Mark:Bha qu'est tu fous déguisé …/Atf :Mais chut !!/ Ed :T'arriveras pas à les attraper !/Atf :Fiouch fiouch./EdMl :O.o?/Atf :Bha quoi, J'imite le bruit du ballon !;p/ Ed :N'importe quoi.

_Ben et Thomas en Europe._

_Chapitre 3 : Ben et le doctor Frankeinstein._

Ben était allongé dans un brancard un masque sur la figure et Thomas debout à ses côtés lui tenait la main comme pour se rassurer. De l'autre côté de l'ambulance cahotante ; un infirmier tenait l'autre main de Ben en souriant bêtement,dévisageant intensément le visage blanc mangé par le masque à oxygéne.

- Il est mignon votre copain. Hurla l'ambulancier pour se faire entendre du goal.

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard par dessous sa casquette noire significative des grandes occasions stressantes. L'ambulancier eut un mouvement de recul et lâcha la main de Ben.

- Il s'en sortira, ca n'a pas l'air bien méchant. Continua-t-il aussi fort.  
- On est bientôt arrivé ?

L'homme tapa contre la vitre et le conducteur lui fit un signe de la main, il leva quatre doigts. L'autre haussa ensuite les épaules et reprenant sa contemplation de Ben il répondit qu'ils seraient arrivés, dans quatre minutes environ. Thomas soupira puis se mit à caresser anxieusement les cheveux bruns du numéro onze.

L'ambulance ralentit soudain et en un ultime soubresaut elle s'arrêta. Dans un éclat de bruits et de lumières les portes du véhicule s'ouvrirent et avant que Tom ait pu dire « grr » Ben avait déjà disparu, gobé par l'immeuble blanc. Même l'ambulancier avait disparu.

- Rha, quelle merde !!! Hurla le goal en enfonçant son poing dans l'acier qui formait la paroi de l'ambulance.  
- C'est sur, Man, que de la tôle ! Répondit le chauffeur en humectant les bords d'un join  
- J'y crois pas !S'écria-t-il avec horreur en apercevant le toxicoman en herbe.[1]

Thomas sortit du véhicule et courut vers l'hôpital en jurant, grognant, et appliquant à la lettre les préceptes de la grr-attitude. Il pénétra en trombe dans l'établissement bondé de malades en tout genre. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, il attrapa une petite vieille en fauteuil roulant et l'envoya dans le tas d'éclopés et de grabaterres. Avec les brides d'énergie qui leurs restaient, ils se poussèrent et la petite vieille finit sa course dans les escaliers qui terminaient le couloir servant de salle d'attente.

Il profita du vide créé pour courir vers l'accueil, mais il ne vit pas l'énorme flaque de vomi laissé par un toxicoman en manque. Il dérapa et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir mis ses crampons. Alors qu'il moulinait dans les restes d' haricots verts prédigérés, il s'accrocha au déambulateur d'un papy unijambiste à bretelles et chapeau tirolien.

Après avoir repri son équilibre, il continua plus prudement sa route vers le guichet. Il n'y avait personne. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche mais il n'y avait personne à part les malades apeurés.

- Ho ! Il y a quelqu'un pour me renseigner dans ce p d'hôpital de m !!! Beugla-t-il en cognant sur le guichet.  
- Chuteuh !!!! Dit une femme le doigt sur la bouche dans une mimique étrange.

Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche retenant avec mal sa poitrine opulante. Elle se recoiffa puis avala une sucette rouge fluo et dévisagea Thomas qui haletait de fureur en lui lançant un regard plus noir que sa casquette.

- Bha quoi mon chou, faut pas crier c'est un hôpital ici. Dit elle en ricanant. Alors qu'est tu cherches ?  
- Je cherche Ben Becker, il vient d'être admis il y a même pas deux minutes.Grogna t il.  
- Hum, mouai le petit brun mignon … euh … Il est mort.

Thomas n'eut pas la force de répondre, il était tétanisé par la nouvelle. Il ne voyait plus rien, il se sentait plus le monde qui l'entourait et qui lui semblait si vide. Il tomba à genoux, tout en enlevant sa casquette. Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas possible, Ben qui était si débordant de vie, si gentil, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et il sentit l'amère châleur des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.  
Ce n'était pas possible, pas Ben, pas lui. Le visage dans ses mains, il laissa le desespoir et la solitude l'envahirent comme un lent et mortel poison. Il ne remarqua pas la standartiste qui faisait le tour du guichet en sirotant sa sucette avec lubricité.

Alors que Thomas, prisonnier de sa douleur répétait inlassablement entre ses sanglots « c'est pas possible », la femme l'entoura de ses bras bronzés et le regarda avec pitié.

- Hé non, c'était une blague, ton petit copain est en salle de réveil.[2]

Thomas releva les yeux vers cette femme qui arborait un sourire narquois. Ses dents crissèrent, tout comme ses doigts qui se refermaient sur sa paume. Il respira lentement, en tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Où se trouve la salle de réveil ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix crispée  
- Deuxième étage, au fond à droite.

A peine avait elle répondu que Thomas lui fit goutter la dureté légendaire de ses poings. Elle glissa sur le sol, bien ciré, complètement sonnée.

- C'était vraiment pas drôle. Murmura le goal en se relevant.

Il s'épousseta puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en pestant encore et toujours. Il croisa de nombreuses infirmières allant et venant à toute vitesse, et aussi de nombreux médecins venant et allant à toute vitesse. Il se dirigea vers le fond à droite et entra dans une vaste pièce blanche remplie de lits et de malades. Il parcourut la salle du regard cherchant la petite frimousse de Ben. Il la trouva tout au fond dans un lit derrière un père noël aux habits déchirés

Thomas approcha de lui sans cacher son empressement. Personne ne le surveillait, personnne ne s'occupait de lui. Le goal était furieux de voir ce pauvre here laissé ainsi à son sort. Ben encore évanoui ne portait pas de masque à oxygène et le débardeur rose lui avait été ôté laissant place à une espèce de blouse blanche à points bleus. Une fine couverture était tirée jusqu'à sa taille, dans son bras s'enfonçait une perfusion reliée à un sac de sérum lui même accroché à un porte manteau en bois verni et à son doigt s'agrippait une pince crocodile qui mesurait les bâttements de son cœur.

Thomas attrapa l'un des rares tabourets bancals en plastique usé et s'assit prudement dessus. Il s'empara ensuite de la main de Ben qui n'y réagit pas à son grand désespoir. Il appuya sa tête sur le matelas aux relents d'amoniaque et soupira. Il ferma les yeux sans lâcher la paume de son ami et s'endomit peu à peu, dévissant doucement sa casquette en enfonçant son visage dans la couverture.

Sa vieille douleur s'était réveillée, elle le paralysait telle une machoire se resserrant sur sa cheville à chaque mouvement. Il l'avait finalement arreté ce ballon qui menaçait ses buts, mais à quel prix. Accroupi par terre, il ne voyait plus rien, il n'y avait plus que la brûlure qui gagnait toute sa jambe. Grinçant des dents, il enserra sa cheville de ses mains gantées, s'enfermant dans son mal. Mais il savait que rien n'était fini. Il avait laissé repartir le ballon dans les quelques mêtres entourant ses buts. [3] Il entendait déjà le commentateur s'exciter tout seul, signe qu'il devrait encore faire face à une autre attaque. Il respira un grand coup et tenta de se relever, mais un cri s'échappa de sa gorge brûlante. Il l'étouffa mordant sa lévre infèrieure. Un liquide au goût cuivré emplit sa bouche.

Le poteau n'était pas loin, il rampa aussi vite que possible vers lui, vidant son esprit, n'écoutant plus que sa volonté. Il se remit sur pied en s'appuyant sur le poteau vibrant comme pour l'encourager. Il la voyait, cette silhouette jaune et noire [4] qui avait intercepté le ballon. Il le savait, Warner n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une aussi belle occasion. Il aurait fait pareil.

A bout de force, il lâcha le poteau s'appuyant sur sa seule jambe valide, mais la douleur le foudroya et dans un grognement il se raccrocha aux cages. Il destestait voir sans pouvoir agir, voir Warner s'avancer, puis frapper de toutes ses forces de la ballon, alors dans un mouvement désespéré et inutile il se laissa tomber les mains vers l'avant. Il était trop loin pour arrêter la balle. Il tomba mollement sur le gazon humide, son front heurta le sol mou alors que sa casquette s'envola. Il resta allongé sur le sol cachant ses larmes de douleur et de honte.

Un frisson de stupeur parcourut la foule assistant au match et un mauvais pressentiment pénétra son cœur. Dans un sursaut, il releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir qu'une ombre passait devant lui, pour apercevoir le ballon foncé vers les filets, pour reconnaître le numéro onze.

- BEN NON !!!! [5] Hurla-t-il.

Tout se passa trop vite, trop violement. Et ce bruit de choc brutal, sec, et cassant résonnait encore dans sa tête, carillon sinistre ne pouvant être oublié.

BONG

….

- Bhoueuh !!!

Thomas se releva en sursaut avec ce mal de crâne qui le prenait à chaque réveil depuis trop longtemps. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux embrumés, et aperçu le visage souriant et bien réveillé de Ben. Il avait refermé la main sur la sienne et ne la lâchait pas. Quelle honte, de s'être endormi ainsi. Ben l'avait vu dormir, il rougit puis sourit en réalisant enfin que son ami était réveillé et donc peut être guéri. Il était triste et bien trop gentil pour l'avoir réveillé avec un « bou » au fort accent autrichien.

Il releva le nez vers la blouse blanche qui se tenait debout en face de lui derrière le lit. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise en apercevant l'énorme moustache blanche qui hornait le visage rondouillard et rougeaud du médecin aux cheveux blanchâtres hirsutes cachés sous un chapeau vert piqué de plume de faisan typique du tirole.

- Frank ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? S'écria-t-il en lâchant la main de Ben.  
- Ach, gé zouis médécin !! [6] Précisa Frank avec indignation. Et pouis ce mésieux est mon patienteuh, tu mé l'afait confié.  
- Oui, le docteur Einstein m'a tout expliqué. Mais je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir imposé ca. Dit il en boudant. Je deteste les hôpitaux.  
- Zé n'est bas zi térrible. ja !   
- Mais … ?   
- Il est venu dès qu'il a su que j'étais là.   
- Mouarf mouarf !! Herr Beneuh est trop pon pur moi. En faiteuh je vien juste dé mé réfeiller.

Thomas le regarda, blasé de cette attitude et cet accent insupportable. Frank était le médecin chargé de l'équipe, il était très bon mais son goût pour la bière et les blagues douteuses faisait fuir ses patients. Il se doutait que le coatch l'avait engagé uniquement pour motiver les joueurs à ne pas se blesser. Thomas secoua la tête avec fatigue.

- Tu as pu voir ce qu'il avait ? dit-il en désignant le patient souriant.  
- Ja, éfidament !  
- …   
- …   
- ET ? S'écria le goal exaspéré.  
- Und was ? … Ach ja ja, unshuldigung.[7] Aber z'est très délicate, ja… Herr Becker at une grave cancerte … Und il né loui réste plous que trois jours à vivreuh.

Cette fois Thomas tomba de sa chaise comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui.

_A suivre … _

SUSPENCE !!!! TA DA !!!

Remarques super nazes et infos a 0.50 € :

1 – Désolé mais j'étais obligé de faire ce jeu de mots.

2 – Je sais pas si c'est le vrai nom de la salle mais en tout cas désolée pour la suspense à la noix.

3 – On appelle ça la zone de réparation (pas le garage attention) mais c'est moche alors je l'ai pas mis.

4 – NON ! C'est n'est pas une abeille, ni un bourdon, c'est Ed !!!

5 – Bon cette citation provient, normalement, de la scène où Ben se fait tacler massivement sur sa cheville blessé … magnifique moment yaoi.

6 – Bon pour comprendre ce qu'il raconte il faut parler avec l'accent allemand. Désolé !

7 – Ca veut dire : Et quoi ? Ah, oui, oui, pardon … Mais ect …


	4. Plus que trois jour … mouai p

Auteur :  Atomicfrog 

Titre : Ben et Thomas en Europe.

Base : Captain Tsubasa et plus précisément l'épisode 85 du même titre.

Genre : Cartoon, gag, et autres idioties.

Disclamer : Tom : ok … je me rend !/ Atf : Haha tu te rend j'ai gagn !/ Ed : Tu es cruel./ Atf : Oui mais vous aussi, vous ne voulez pas être à moi!!/ Tom : Je me rend OK OK !/ Mark : C'est affreux ! / Atf : Il n'y a que ca que vous comprenez !/ Tom : Je me suis rendu alors dit à Ben d'enlever cette fichu robe rouge !!!!/ Ben : O.o /Atf : Niark niark !

Ben et Thomas en Europe.

Chapitre 4 : Plus que trois jour … mouai ;p

Le sourire de Ben s'effaça de son visage, semblant faner, rose fragile lors d'un hivers trop rude. [1] Il baissa les yeux sur la casquette noir qu'il avait entre les mains et la serra fortement, mais soudain son propriétaire la lui arracha et la lança avec un telle force vers le docteur qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba fesses les premières sur le ventre rebondit du père noël qui dormait à côté et donc l'électrocardiographie afficha soudain une ligne en bipant vigoureusement.

- Encor une blague, c'est ca ? Vous avez un sacrée humour dans cette me d'hôpital pourri !! Cria t il à bout de nerf.

Ses poing se desserrer en voyant les yeux larmoyant de Ben, il s'assit et attendit la réponse de Franck.

- Ach, shiess … Fou les jeune fou ne me laisser chamais finir mes phrase !

- Bha alors va y finis et pas de conneries ! Menaça Thomas.

- Ch'est foulez dire que Herr Becker a de trois jours a Ein an à fivre si on ne l'opére pas de ce kein Kanzert … Hum aber z'est n'ai pas vraiment eine Kanzer, che n'ai plus les mots.

- … ?

- Komente z'est déchà … Eine Tuteur … nein, dubeur… Neine.

- Une tumeur ? Hasarda Ben en attrapant la casquette que lui tendant le doc.Einstein.

- Ja !!! Z'est exactement ca, une tumeur béguine, mais elle appuie sur les zystemes nerfeux, entraînant diverente paralysie… Fou avez eu de la chance juste qu'ici que les paralysie ne touche pas les zystéme fitaux [2]

- Mais, c'est quoi cette histoire d'opération ? Demanda Thomas en reprenant sa casquette.

- Bha fa valloir ouvrire et fider.

- O.o …

- JE VEUX PAS !!! Hurla Ben en s'agrippant au polo de Thomas.

- Je demande l'avis d'un autre médecin. Dit le goal en tapotant les épaules tremblotantes de son ami.

Frank haussa les épaules puis tourna les talons. Durant cinq minutes, l'ancien numéro 11 tri touilla sa couverture avec anxiété, sous le regard protecteur de Thomas.

Un fois la couverture ressemblant a de l'art moderne approchant la forme d'un machin chose voir d'un bidule, un médecin affichant un sourire a se demander si les greffe de dent coûtent si cher que ca, avança vers aux d'un pas assuré. Sa coupe de cheveux était sans le moindre épis à croire qu'il sortait de chez le coiffeur, la blouse et l'uniforme de médecin, qui sur d'autre les faisait ressembler à pas grand chose, devenait sur lui un costume haute couture à la classe folle enfin il portait cette petite chose longue et flasque, terminée par un cercle en métal souvent froid comme la glace. Cet objet se tenait bien immobile sur ces épaules, ignorant les lois de la gravité que Newton avait si durement inventer s'assurant le haine de tout les lycéens. Chez d'autre il glissait d'un côté ou d'un autre mais il glissait réduisant les médecins à le mettre dans une poche. Mais lui n'avait pas ce problème le bout de plastique et de métal de broncher pas, il le portait comme un pirate porter son perroquet.

Il tendit une main parfaitement manucurée à Ben, qui la serra sans quitter des yeux le sourire trop large, agitant sa perfusion comme une corde à sauter. Thomas rattrapa de justesse le sac de sérum qui c'était décrocher du porte manteau.

- Bonjour les jeunes, je suis le docteur Douglas Roçe, mais appelez moi Doug. Dit il avec un voix grave de séducteur chassant dans les fêtes dédiées aux dieux alcool, et les fast foods de bas étages.

Thomas écrabouilla la main tendu vers lui comme une bouteille de ketchup vide. Le médecin grinça des dents mais son sourire ne s'effaçait toujours pas. Il arracha sa main de celle de Thomas et attrapas dans un geste circulaire précis le dossier que tenait Frank sous son bras. Il le parcouru rapidement le dossier, a croire qu'il n'avait rien lu ou qu'il était doué d'une omniscience. Il s'installa sur le matelas au pied de Ben avec un air songeur.

- J'ai quelque questionna te poser … Il regarda le dossier. Ben ! Rajouta il en souriant.

Le patient hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Il n'échappait jamais à une occasion de sourire, tel une tartine de confiture qui ne ratait jamais un occasion de tombait sur la partie fraîchement étalé avec patience et amour.

- Ok. Depuis quand à tu des troubles de la locomotion, de la perception ou des insensibilités dans les membres. Demanda Doug en fixant les yeux sombres de Ben.

Celui ci réfléchit, il fronça les sourcils, se forçant à se rappeler, de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était né. Sa cervelle se tordait dans tous les sens sous la contrainte et enfin ca mémoire sortit le drapeau blanc.

- Cela fait environ deux ans que j'ai ce genre de problèmes. Mais ils étaient moins fréquents avant. Avoua t il enfin.

- Hum. Je vois. A cette époque avait vous subit une opération, ou un choque violent ou encore avez vous êtes en contacte avec des produits toxiques ?

-  Il y a deux ans lorsque j'était au japon, je me suis cogner assez fort contre un poteau de but, durant un match de foot. Mais on à gagner !

Il souleva alors fièrement sa franche exhibant un fine cicatrise rosâtre. Thomas frissonna a la vu de l'ancienne blessure, ravivant son sentiment de culpabilité, petite flamme qui ne s'éteignait pas même en soufflant de dessus, elle ne faisait que grandire. Le médecin regarda et tâtonna la cicatrise, ponctuant son examen de « hum » et « ha ». Ben quand à lui lançait des regard souriant et lumineux à son ami qui semblait s'assombrire de seconde en seconde.

- Tu est un vrai champion, Dit il comme si il parlait a un gamin de 11 ans, alors que Ben en avait largement 14 ! Si il te reste un cicatrise après deux ans cela a du être dextrement violent.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'entend encore ce bruit de croustillement dans ma tête. Comme quand on mange des céréales.

Doug et Thomas frissonnèrent de dégoût alors de Ben souriait fière de son expérience à croire qu'il aimait se prendre des poteaux dans la figure. Le goal se souvient soudain de ce bruit, ce choque, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Se son lui revenait parfois sans qu'il le veuille comme une balle de jokari, incontrôlable et toujours accompagné d'une forte migraine. Il serra les dents et enfonça un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête douloureuse. Le médecin, les yeux rond comme ceux d'un lapin surprit par les phares d'une voiture, regarder les deux jeune hommes. Il secoua la tête puis ouvrit son dossier en dodelinant du chef, il y inscrivit quelque chose avec un stylo qu'il sortit miraculeusement de sa poche sans plis.

- Ca doit être a cause de se choque, il a du provoqué une petite lésion qui à dégénérée en tumeur. Dit il. Assois toi, s'il te plait.

Ben obtempéra. Doug passa ses mains sur son dos en fronçant les sourcils et pinçant les lèvres. Il trifouilla les homoplats du brun puis s'arrêta au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Il enfonça son index à la gauche de l'homoplate à quels millimètres des vertèbres.

- H ! S'écria Ben en sursautant.

- Ici. Elle est ici. Elle appuie sur ta colonne vertébrale. Après deux ans tu as de la chance de pouvoir encore marcher.

- Alors c'est pour ca que tu as arrêté le foot ? Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parler ?! Pourquoi tu n'est pas aller voir un toubib plus tôt ?!

- Bha, je pensais pas que c'était si grave. Bredouilla Ben en baissant les yeux.

- Mais …

- Désolé t'interrompre cette scène de ménage, mais il faut agire vite. Intervient le médecin. Il faut contacter tes parents pour qu'ils nous accordent l'autorisation de t'opérer. Il me faudrait le numéro de téléphone de ton domicile.

- Bha … Je n'habite pas ici et mon père n'est pas joignable. Chouina Ben dont le souvenir de son père blessé lui revient en plein figure.

- Hein ?

Thomas plaça un doigt sur sa bouche et agita follement son autre main signe qu'il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet. Doug fronça les sourcils, il regarda Ben aux yeux mouillés façon cocker puis passa à Thomas qui continuait à agiter ses mains comme un taré. Après plusieurs mouvements de tête et l'apparition d'un début de torticolis, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Thomas lui fit signe de s'approchait. Doug se pencha vers le goal qui s'apprêtait a lui postillonner dans l'oreille, mais Ben les regardait et il avança sa frimousse innocente vers eux. Le goal et le médecin se lèveraient et laissèrent le brun à ses questions existentielles, dans le genre « Qu'est ce qui disent ? Ou suis je ? C'est quoi ce liquide bizarre dans le sac ? Pourquoi la machine fait bip ? bop ? bip ? »

- Que ce passe t il?

- Il ne faut pas lui parler de son père. Chuchota Thomas en jetant des coup d'œil à droite et a gauche.

- Tu peux parler normalement … Pourquoi il ne faut pas parler de son père ?

- C'est une longue histoire …

Le médecin soupira regrettant soudain sa question. Heureusement qu'il avait était formé à supporté les blablas de ces patients anxieux. Aujourd'hui il avait ç faire à son premier discourt de vie, il avait soigné avant un sourd muet. Il appuya son menton sur sa paume et accrocha sa main gauche à son flanc droite. Il avait prit la position caractéristique de l'écouteur blasé tentant de ne pas s'endormire. Il ne capta que quelque mots par ci par la. Foot. Bus. Argent. Père à berlin. Téléphone. Attentat … Ce dernier mot le frappa. Il leva le nez est émis de « hein ? » habituels des écouteurs passifs.

- Le père de Ben était à Berlin au moment des attentas et nous avons pas pu le joindre.

- Je suis désolé. Vous n'avez pas eu de renseignements ?

- Si nous savons uniquement qu'il est blessé légèrement et à l'hôpital. Mais il est injoignable.

- Il me faut son autorisation… tu as le numéro de l'hôpital ?

Thomas hocha la tête puis tendit sa main au médecin. D'un geste de désespoir un se tapa le front de sa paume.

- C'est malin ! Soupira t il en attrapant un bout de papier. Je vais voir ce que je peu faire.

Le médecin s'en alla vers les escaliers en dodelinant de la tête, alors que Thomas retourné au prés de Ben qui s'était endormis, le bouton de morphine dans les mains et un sourire béat sur le visage.

A suivre …

1 Désolé pour cette métaphore archi pourri.

2 Je suis en S spéc bio, j'ai honte de dire autant de conneries !!!


	5. Dernier chapitre, enfin

Auteur :  Atomicfrog

Titre : Ben et Thomas en Europe.

Base : Captain Tsubasa et plus précisément l'épisode 85 du même titre.

Genre : Cartoon, gag, et autres idioties.

Disclamer : Atf : C'est le dernier chapitre, je vais devoir vous libérer./ Les autres : Youpi ! / Atf : Bon attendez je vais ouvrir les cages Atf ouvre les cages une à une les persos s'enfuient en hurlant de joie Ne partez pas trop loin on se reverra !!! Héhé je cours plus vite que vous /Ew&Ml : Et nous ? On peut partir ? / Atf : Qui me parle ? / Les 2 : Grrrr ! Tu nous le payeras ! / Atf : Lalala, J'entends rien !! Héhé ils rêvent j'ai encore besoin d'eux !

Note : Un grand merci à Machan et Chirosan qui ont eu la patience et la gentillesse de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes si agressives et dangereuses pour les yeux du puriste.

Ben et Thomas en Europe.

Chapitre 5 : Dernier chapitre, enfin.

 Doug avait réussi à joindre le père de Ben, celui ci dans l'incapacité de rejoindre son fils, avait confié la responsabilité du devenir de Ben à Thomas.

- Je suis sûr qu'il fera le mieux pour lui. Avait-il dit pour toute explication.

Thomas était tombé des nues, assommé par son nouveau statut de pseudo tuteur. Il donna l'autorisation d'opérer Ben, à la seule condition que le docteur Einstein ne se trouve pas dans un périmètre de dix mètres autour du malade. Le docteur Roçe éclata de rire devant cet ultimatum, mais le comprit totalement et l'appliqua.

Thomas était au chevet de Ben qui était entrain de tomber dans les vapes sous l'effet d'anesthésiant puissant. Le goal lui tenait la main ne cachant plus son inquiétude. Il avait ôté sa casquette laissant voir ses yeux fixés sur le visage blanc de son ami qui sombrait dans le sommeil et le délire.

- C'est ma faute tout ça… Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux bruns de Ben. Tu iras beaucoup mieux après.

- Hi hihi geu.

Thomas lui sourit et s'approcha un peu plus, il caressa ses joues de plus en plus pâles et fixa les prunelles sombres et folles.

- Pauvre de toi. Soupira-t-il.

Un éclair de lucidité parcourut son regard et Thomas se sentit soudain attiré vers Ben. Une main glissa derrière sa nuque et rapprochait son visage de celui de son ami. Les yeux sombres le fixaient encore et toujours mais de peur il ferma les yeux fronçant les sourcils.

Ses lèvres percutèrent celles de son vis-à-vis, en un baiser fugace et envoûtant. Il réouvrit les yeux et ceux de Ben lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il était complètement lucide. La pression sur sa nuque se relâcha, et la main qui le retenait tomba sur le matelas. Le goal qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement, s'écarta du lit abasourdi, il trébucha sur son tabouret et tomba à la renverse.

Ben s'était endormi. Une infirmière entra, et ne prêtant pas attention a l'énergumène qui les mains sur le visage semblait cuver son vin par terre, entraîna le lit de Ben vers le bloc opératoire.

Thomas resta allongé sur le dallage froid, les yeux dans le vague, une main sur sa bouche. Il était partagé entre horreur, dégoût et interrogation.

Après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, il se releva, la tête lui tournait. Il rangea le tabouret puis s'en alla. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de réfléchir. Comme si marcher dehors pouvait lui remettre sa cervelle torturée en place. Il était furieux sans savoir pourquoi. Triste, dégoûté, mélancolique, énervé… Désorienté. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Il laissait ses pas le guider dans la ville, il marchait, droit devant lui, tentant de semer ses pensées sinueuses.

Mais il se rendit vite compte que fuir ne servirait à rien. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Que c'était-il passé exactement ? Que ressentait-il réellement ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'arrêta, inspira, souffla, ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il s'adossa ensuite sur le mur qui bordait la rue. Là, il réfléchit et tria ses pensées.

Ben était en plein délire c'est sûrement ça, mais ce délire n'aurait-il pas exacerbé un sentiment profond qu'il n'osait pas exprimer ? Mais c'est un mec, ce n'est pas possible, pas de la part de Ben ….

Il repensa soudain au débardeur rose dans lequel il l'avait vu. Il rejeta de suite cette idée.

Et lui ? Que ressentait-il ? N'avait-il jamais pensé à _ça_ ? Si tout le temps depuis la finale contre la Muppet. Mais était ce parce qu'il l'aimait ?

Thomas se frappa le front de son poing, il s'embrouillait encore un peu plus, il n'en sortirait jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête il commença à trépigner sur place et s'apprêta à cogner dans la vitrine, et ainsi exploser tout le magasin mais quelque chose le retint, quelque chose qui lui rappela tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Tout devint clair.

Il entra dans le magasin et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard un sac sous le bras. Après avoir consulté sa montre et s'être affolé sur le fait qu'il avait trop tardé, il courut dans ce qu'il pensait être la bonne direction.

Mais les rues ne lui rappelaient rien, ce n'était que des façades moches sans aucune signification. Un oups de désœuvrement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était complètement perdu, et bien sur il n'y avait ni un panneau indicateur ni âme qui vive à dix mètres à la ronde. Il voulut alors retourner sur ses pas, mais il ne savait plus d'où il était venu. Pestant et râlant à qui mieux mieux il continua vers n'importe où en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui puisse le renseigner.

Il croisa une vieille femme voûtée accompagnée de son fidèle cadis aux motifs écossais d'où dépassaient une baquette de pain et une botte de persil.

- Madame, s'il vous plait, où se trouve l'hôpital ? Demanda Thomas avec empressement.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs car la vieille s'empara de la botte de persil et la secoua sous le nez du goal perplexe.

- Ha jeune voyou, tu m'fais pas peur va, j'ai connu la guerre moi ! Ha ça , je suis une dure, moi.

- Mais madame… s'il vous plait…

La madame commença à sautiller sur place en émettant des cris dans le genre joker encourageant son cheval ou exorciste taré devant une jeune fille soupçonnée d'être habitée par satan. Thomas leva les mains essayant de prouver que ses intentions n'étaient pas belliqueuses.

- S'il vous plait, auriez vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer le chemin vers l'hôpital.

- Qu'est ce tu racontes ? T'es pas d'ici ou quoi ?

Mais soudain une ambulance passa en trombe dans la rue claironnant à tue tête. Le goal comme un chien mal dressé démarra au quart de tour, poursuivant l'ambulance. Il n'eut aucun mal à la suivre, après tout il était footballeur, entraîné depuis toujours à courir sur les longues distances des terrains de jeu. Le chauffeur voyant le jeune homme trottiner à côté du véhicule sursauta et regarda son compteur de vitesse. Non il était bien à soixante dix kilomètres heure. Il devait rêver.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva enfin à destination, mais il était vraiment en retard, lui qui était responsable de Ben, il n'était même pas resté pour s'inquiéter comme il se doit dans la salle d'attente. L'opération devait être finie depuis peu. Il répéta la même opération que plus tôt pour y pénétrer, il y avait toujours des grabataires en fauteuil roulant à l'entrée ce qui était des plus pratiques. 

Connaissant le chemin il se dirigea en salle de réanimation. Il n'y vit pas son protégé. Il intercepta une infirmière au tablier cramoisi ça et là.

- Excusez-moi. Est-ce que l'opération de Ben Becker est terminée ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Mais …

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'en alla en galopant. Le goal grogna puis s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte bien décidé à attendre l'arrivée de Ben.

Il attendit bras croisés et regard fixé sur le couloir durant plus d'une demi-heure avant de voir l'ombre d'un lit de malade à roulette arriver en grinçant. Il reconnut le minois blanc de son ancien coéquipier sous le masque à oxygène. Doug s'approcha de lui avec un large sourire blanc éclatant.

- Tout c'est bien passé. Il pourra quitter l'hôpital demain matin.

- Il est guéri alors !

- Oui. Il est hors de danger et sera vite sur pied.

- Merci.

Doug lui sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un geste de soutien. Thomas suivit le lit et Ben il attrapa une chaise, qu'il jugeait plus fiable que les tabourets finalement.

Il voyait cette petite tête brune différemment. Il comprenait désormais ce besoin qu'il avait de le protéger et de l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Demain soir, son père allait revenir le chercher. Il n'aurait peut être pas le temps de comprendre mieux, pas le temps de lui faire comprendre, de trouver un moyen de surmonter ses préjugés, ceux des autres et son incertitude croissante.

Il veilla toute la nuit, la tête dans ses mains se torturant l'esprit avec des questions de tout ordre. Ben souriait durant son sommeil tourmentant encore un peu plus le cœur de Thomas.

Il lui vint à l'esprit que Ben ne l'avait embrassé que parce qu'il était sous l'effet de la morphine et qu'il n'avait plus ses esprits. Il ne l'aimait pas mais pour lui c'était trop tard, maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Que faire dans ce cas de figure ? Ne rien dire pour ne pas le blesser et oublier.

Il décida finalement d'oublier et de passer une bonne dernière journée avec Ben loin de toute inquiétude. Profiter du temps qui lui restait pour le faire sourire. Il finit par s'endormir ainsi la tête appuyée sur ses poings.

Ben ouvrit les yeux. Ebloui par le soleil il les referma bien vite. Sa main en visière, il se releva doucement. Son dos lui faisait mal, mais pas autant qu'il l'imaginait. Thomas était à côté de lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage, on aurait dit qu'il pleurait. Ben repoussa sa couverture, et  réajusta sa blouse. Sans bruit il s'assit au bord de son lit et se pencha en grimaçant pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'entendait rien, mais il était sûr que Thomas pleurait. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il était sûr qu'il pleurait. Il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid. Un frisson le parcouru. Doucement, il passa ses bras autours des épaules du goal et posa son front sur la tête brune baissée et attendit sans rien dire. Les autres patients et infirmières le regardaient avec des yeux ronds de poissons rouges en bassin en plein air.

Thomas sursauta et se retourna vers Ben qui s'était vivement écarté.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé, je …

- Pas grave. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien. Très bien. J'ai juste un peu mal au dos, c'est tout.

- Ton père vient te prendre demain. Tu peux marcher à ce que je vois.

Le visage de Ben se fendit d'un large sourire à l'idée de revoir son père pour qui il s'était fait tant de soucis mais son expression se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'effet qu'avait eu ce sourire sur Thomas. Lui si souvent impassible aurait pu porter plainte contre son visage pour délation. On aurait pu croire, s'il n'était pas assis et vivant, qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus plusieurs fois et qui plus est un camion de farine.

Ben s'assit sur le lit en face du goal qui reprenait de la consistance et le regarda de ses yeux doux cherchant ses mots.

- On se verra plus après.

Son vis à vis sembla rapetisser d'un coup. A cet instant précis, il ressemblait vaguement à Atlas portant l'univers sur ses épaules, avec un pull et la barbe en moins.

- Mais il reste une journée, et comme je vais … bien. Tu pourrais peut être, enfin si ça te dérange pas, c'est vraiment si tu veux bien parc que bon moi je propose ça comme ça …

- Quoi ?

Il avait relevé la tête dans un élan de curiosité et avait lancé ce " quoi ? " comme l'appel d'un blessé grave à la mort salvatrice. Sa voix avait un arrière goût de cimetière en Transylvanie, il s'en rendit compte et se rattrapa sur la phrase qui se précipita hors de ses lèvres soit :

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci, alors voilà j'aimerai beaucoup visiter Munich, j'ai pas eu l'occasion avec toute cette histoire.

- Pas de problème. Je connais quelques coins sympas. Mais il faudra avant ça passer par le club pour te changer.

- Ho non ! Je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange. Dramatisa Ben.

- Je t'en prêterai t'inquiète pas.

Thomas attrapa sur ce qui ressemblait à une table de chevet, mais qui était sûrement plus définissable par les mots de grand vide poche très laid, un jean et le tendit à son ami.

- Enfile ça, comme tu ne vas pas remettre ce truc rose immonde je te passe mon pull.

Il enleva son vêtement sous lequel se trouvait une chemise blanche. Dans son mouvement, la chemise dévoila le ventre sculptural et doré du goal.  Ben s'empressa de saisir la chemise et de la tirer doucement vers le bas. La tête dans la laine colorée Le maître de la grr-attitude, celui de renommé, impassible, dur et sans pitié, frissonna et rougit légèrement.

A la manière d'un bouchon de champagne qui saute hors de la bouteille, pour se loger dans l'œil accueillant du vis à vis de celui qui ouvre la dite bouteille, la tête de Thomas jaillit du col de tissu.

- Mais tu vas avoir froid.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et puis c'est ça ou rien.

- Merci tu es trop gentil avec moi.

Le docteur Roçe signa plus tard la permission de sortie de Monsieur Becker. Et les deux footballeurs sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent d'un pas mal assuré calqué sur le pas de Ben encore affaibli. Thomas réprimant ses grelottements et Ben titubant, ils arrivèrent à l'internat du club. Les joueurs étaient partis pour le footing matinal, au soulagement de Thomas, mais une fois Ben parti le coach lui ferait sûrement rattraper ces trois jours de footing en moins … d'un coup. Il soupira à cette idée alors que Ben qui s'était totalement remis, montait l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il prit ses maigres affaires contenues dans son balluchon et les jeta sur son épaule drapée dans le pull trop grand de Thomas. Celui rangea son sac à dos, occupé en grande partie par l'achat qu'il avait fait, il en sortit son portefeuille et le fourra dans sa poche.

Les deux compères s'en allèrent visiter Munich. Il était dix heures lorsqu'ils partirent. Ils passèrent leur matinée à lécher les vitrines. Ben courant de magasin en magasin, le plus généralement des magasins de babioles vérifiant le mot moche, tirant Thomas derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues et les deux footballeurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie car la pluie ne menaçait pas trop, ce qui est exceptionnel dans ces pays barbares. Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant arborant sur son enseigne un clown et deux arches dorées. Ben à court de sous s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir payer au point qu'il en arriva même à vouloir jeûner, il fallut toute la patience et la générosité de Thomas pour le convaincre de manger quoi que ce soit.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à écumer les rares musées et monuments intéressants de Munich. Ils rentrèrent exténués à l'internat. Ben n'eut pas le courage de monter les escaliers il s'assit sur la première marche en soupirant de fatigue. Thomas se calla devant lui les bras croisés comme une provocation. Ben était le plus épuisé, il n'était pas remis de son opération même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Tu es fatigué, il faut que tu ailles dormir ! S'exclama le gardien en soulevant le jeune homme.

Le brun passa son bras gauche autour du cou de son porteur et rajusta ses jambes afin d'être au niveau de ses yeux. Ils entreprirent alors l'ascension cahotante des escaliers moutonneux. Ben n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Thomas. Il le sentait et ne savait comment réagir, il décida de rester stoïque attendant la suite. En haut, il traversa le couloir sans un regard vers son paquet aux yeux humides et fatigués. Au fond, la porte de sa chambre était fermée et il ne pouvait l'ouvrir avec son ami dans les bras. Il tourna la tête.

" Non, il ne faut pas que je le regarde sinon … trop tard "

Les yeux noirs happèrent toute l'attention du goal. Il n'y avait plus que les deux prunelles sombres qui existaient pour lui. Il se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces deux puits obscurs se rapprochaient de lui l'engouffrant dans des abysses d'incertitudes amères.  Il sentait déjà un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, qui tremblaient de peur et d'impatience.

Ben le regardait, il le regardait et sans qu'il y croit réellement, ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que rien ne se passe.

Les yeux du jeune homme qu'il tenait fermement papillonnèrent. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Ben était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et de ce qu'il avait fait. Thomas resserra ses bras autour du petit corps tiède et fermant les yeux il approcha son visage, qui hurlait son doute, de celui de Ben. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et puis dans un frisson, … plus rien.

Ben avait tourné la tête vers la porte et se tortilla pour échapper à l'emprise de Thomas.

- La porte est fermée ! Remarqua-t-il.

- Quel sens de l'observation, bravo ! Grommela Thomas aux bords de la catatonie.

- Je peux l'ouvrir ?

- Grrr !

Ben posa sa main sur la poignet, et Thomas ne vit pas sa frimousse triste et boudeuse. Il entra et posa son sac sur le petit bureau surmonté de bibelots. Thomas fit de même puis s'allongea sur son lit en s'étirant. Mais il tourna la tête vers Ben et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

- Tu dois être plus fatigué que moi, je vais chercher un matelas d'appoint pour moi.

- Attend.

Ben s'allongea prés du goal qu'il retint en l'entourant des ses bras.

- Je suis très bien comme ça. Murmura-t-il en se lovant aux côtés de Tom.

Celui ci se rallongea en soupirant rajustant ses bras et ses épaules pour ne pas gêner le dormeur.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes …

- Tu trouves ça hideux, dégoûtant, c'est ca ?

- … ?

- Je suis pas normal, alors tu me détestes … Mais pour pas me vexer tu as rien dit, tout en continuant à jouer les amis.

Ben le regardait maintenant les mains de chaque côté de Thomas qui, allongé, ne pouvait que voir les yeux coléreux de son vis à vis.

- Quoi ?

- C'est partout pareil. Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me considérer de loin comme un dingue.

Il retira son bras droit et se releva mais les larges mains de Thomas le rattrapèrent juste à temps. Ses bras le serrèrent alors si fort que Ben crut étouffé de surprise.

Le relâchant doucement, il passa ses doigts sur le visage blafard et perdu qui lui faisait face.

- Tu te trompes. Chuchota-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je ne te déteste pas.

L'ancien numéro onze de la newteam, scruta la moindre parcelle du sourire de Thomas, il n'y trouva que de la franchise et un soupçon de regret. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes joyeuses alors qu'il se jetait sur ce sourire si doux, le seul qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire ni à voir.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la faim les séparent.

Finalement Thomas n'aurait peut être pas besoin d'un matelas d'appoint.

Le lendemain, Ben s'en alla. La petite voiture de location de son père arriva trop tôt à leur goût même si ce "tôt" équivalait à midi moins le quart alors qu'il devait arriver le matin. Avant de partir, Thomas tendit une boite à Ben, une boite très fine et enrubannée, et il fit promettre à Ben de ne pas l'ouvrir avant d'être dans la voiture.

- A bientôt… Dit Thomas retenant son envie de serrer le brun dans ses bras.

- Compte la dessus. Répondit celui ci qui refoulait son désir de sautage dans bras accueillants.

- Au revoir Thomas et merci beaucoup pour tout. Ajouta le père qui ne serra pas la main du goal car cette dernière était plus que très endommagée.

- Merci. Murmura Ben avec ce sourire si doux qu'il avait appris.

Thomas le lui rendit et puis il n'y eu plus de Ben qu'une voiture s'en allant dans un bruit de moteur un peu trop prononcé.

Ce fut en ce moment de pure émotion, alors qu'il était au bord des larmes que le coach surgit d'un buisson à côté de son protégé pour lui faire rattraper ses séances de footing ratées. Rien de tel pour remonter le moral qu'il disait.

Dans la voiture Ben ouvrit la boite et y découvrit un petit gilet de couleur rose un petit mot y était piqué.

" Cette couleur te plaira peut être, A toi pour toujours, je t'aime, Thomas "

Et il ne trouva pas mieux que de fondre en larme en serrant l'étoffe contre son visage.

Ainsi prend fin l'histoire véridique de Ben et Thomas en Europe.

La photo de l'épisode 85 que reçoit Olivier a bien sur été prise le matin du départ par le père de Ben (par qui d'autre sinon ?) le gilet est celui que porte Ben dans l'oav numéro 3 " golden combi " et qui m'a tant traumatisé.

Voilà pas de remarque aujourd'hui … je vais dormir !!!!


End file.
